walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Pretty Much Dead Already
" " is the seventh episode, of the first half of the second season of The Walking Dead (TV Series). After this episode, the series will go on hiatus, and then return on February 12, 2012, when the final 6 episodes will begin airing. This episode will air on November 27, 2011 at 10/9c on AMC. Plot Hershel sets a deadline. All secrets are out in the open. Glenn stands up for himself and Shane takes charge. Summary In this episode of the walking dead Andrea & Shane find out about the zombie barn. When they finds out they decides to take matters into his own hands and run into the barn killing all of the walkers in the barn. Although they manage to kill most of the walkers using Andreas new sharpshooter skills one escapes. Unforcunetlty since the Greene family refuses to kill the walkers ( saying that they are not "walkers" but their family members and friends). The loan walker kills Jimmy & infects Beth before it is brought down by Maggie ( since her experiance in the pharmancy she now belives Glenn that the walkers are NOT in fact people anymore but dangerous creatueres that will kill you). At first Hershal is extremly upset at all of them. He blames the survivors for letting the walkers out of the barn. They try explaining to him that they are no longer people but he refuses. Saying that the only reason they killed Jimmy is because they are sick. He is also angry with Maggie for killing the walker. SHe points out to him that Jimmy is dead because of that walker & his daughter is going to be the same way soon too. He gets extremly upset with her and even slaps her across the face. After this confrintation she goes to Glenn and says they have to immedietly. But he sees the bruise on her cheek and asks her where she got it. SHe refuses to tell im and starts to walk away saying that she has to go bury Jimmy and tend to her dying sister. When she says this there is resentment in her voice hinting that she may also blame the group for releseing the walkers. As she is walking away he grabs her wrist. He points out to her that things with her father will not change but only get worse. He offers for her to come along wiht them when they leave (showing that he finally accepts the fact that he and his group will have to leave the farm soon. She thinks about it for a little bit before refusing saying that she cannot leave the rest of her family here and that she is now all they have left. Also Rick is very upset with Andrea and Shane saying that their actions were rash and they had just ruined any chance they had of staying at the farm. Shane insists that they did it to protect the group. Rick says that it got Jimmy and Beth killed showing that he too may blame them for the deaths. Rick then goes and appels to Hershal. Hershal says there is no chance that they can stay at the farm now. Rick finally accepts it saying that he understood why but asks for 2 more days saying they still want to try and find Sophia. Hershal says they have 24 hours and then must leave the farm. He adds in "Rick, I am usally a very peaceful man but if you and your people are not gone after those 24 hours I will have no choice but to force you out". Rick nods his head and says he understands. Not losing any time he send s out Daryl and Andrea to look for Sophia as a team and that him and shane will start later in the day. In a stroke of good luck "one rarly found in this world" as Daryl points out. They find Sophia in a small cave by the river that Rick first left her in. Daryl sees that she has not eaten in a few daysand offers her his orange and jerky saying she needs it because she looked so sickly. She accepts and he picks her up and carrys her back to the farm. When Andrea asks why he was carrying her he says it would go faster but it is hinted that he actully cares about the girl. With Sophia found they pack up their camp site and prepare to leave when Maggie comes out she offers Glenn to stay at the farm saying that it is safe there and they can be together. Glenn declines saying that he does love her but cannot leave the group also saying that he concideres them his family. Maggie at first kisses him and says good bye but as they are pulling away she runs after them and says she wants to come with. The episode ends with them driving down the dirt road heading away from the farm. It is implied that they will try to head to fort Bennite Promo thumb|300px|left Preview thumb|300px|left Category:TV Episodes